working title
by blue-chinchilla
Summary: this fanfic takes place after all of the slayers series out ... lina and goury are NOT completely in love


I completely understand that I own 0. 0000 % of the slayers characters ... otherwise it would be worse than dragonball Z ... * shudderz at thought * also lina and goury aren't in love and are exactly like in the show ... close but not in love !  
  
thanx fer reading this !!!  
  
shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... it's starting ...  
  
lina awoke due to a sharp pinch from goury ." I think we're surrounded by thieves lina ! " lina looked up drowzily , a pink hue from dawn iluminated a few cloaked men but lina was sure there was more ." well take care of them , yogurt fer' brains ! " her fist came around * wump !* " lina - " " shut up " whispered lina . lina got up and began to cast a fire ball ... that's all she remembered .goury began drawing his blade as lina was rendered unconcious . after that ... goury's sight blackened .goury was slumped over with his blade half drawn .  
  
lina came to with a sharp jab from a foot . she glanced over and saw goury hanging by his hands , then lina realized that she was too . " I see you two are awake " lina looked around and recognized that she was held in the same room that she was in when her old friend zelgadis hung her in when she first met him and he was an enemy , the thing she didn't recognize was the green cloaked figure sitting in the moonlight that flowed through the broken stained glass window . " hungry ? " asked the cloaked figure . lina yelled yes before he finished his single word sentence , goury wasn't too much slower . " wait , how do we eat food like this ? " asked goury . " I don't care how he feeds us ... just throw it in into my mouth misterrrrrrrrrr ... I'll call you cloaky , mr.cloaky ! " the seriousness of the situation sunk in on lina ... then she shrugged it off in boredom and started humming a very catchy tune . " silence !!! " cried the cloaked figure . " you don't know that song ? are you stupid or something ? " asked lina ." be silent ye or I shall cut off your tongue ! " lina was silent again .she'd have have blown him up for interrupting her song if she wasn't hanging . there was a silence that lasted a good 20 minutes . " so how bout food cloaky ? " asked lina . "don't call me cloaky ... If I didn't need your information I'de have slewn you by now !"there was another long silence ." so does this mean no food ? "," ....","so what information did you need ? " asked lina as the cloaked figure threw some fish in goury and lina's mouths."what information do you know about the golem named zelgadis ? " asked the cloaked person. " why ? " asked lina . " is that not of our buisness ? "asked the cloaked man ... or beast " who's buisness ? "asked lina "the - wait ! I asked you a question ! "yelled the whatever it was in the green cloak " I win ! "yelled lina " huh ? " asked the thing. " just answer my question ! " yelled the thing . " how do you answer ' huh ' ? asked lina in a mock frustrated voice . " my first question inverse ! " answered the thing rather shortly " yes I am hungry but -"the thing cut her off " what information do you know about the golem named zelgadis !?! " screamed "cloaky " OH ! I haven't seen him for years ! ... I don't know anything about what he's doing nowadays ! "  
  
lina woke up to dawn with a searing head-ache . " goury ? " goury opened his eyes " huh , wha where , who , whahoo-o-o-o-o ? " mumbled goury . " where am I - last I remember wuzzzz ... a cloaked man looking for zelgadis ... " remembered lina " monkeys and lemurs and baboons oh my ! " mumbled goury " what " asked lina " I dun't know " answered goury . " I think we should warn zelgadis ... " said lina . " I think so to ! "came an annoying voice that she had unfortunately heard before . " xellos you fruit ! " yelled lina . " fruit ? " asked xellos " I'de call you a fruitCAKE but fruitcakes have nuts ! " answered lina. " that cloaked figure figure was one of the seven wise men ... like rezzo ..." said xellos ignoring linas earlier remark . " WHAT !?! " 


End file.
